The present invention is directed to a switching device for parallel connection of subscriber terminal devices and to a pertaining method and is particularly directed to a private branch exchange and a pertaining method for parallel connection of subscriber terminal devices.
With the spread of, in particular, cordless subscriber terminal devices such as, for example, DECT telephones, users increasingly have the desire for a parallel connection of these cordless subscriber terminal devices with already existing, wire-bound subscriber terminal devices.
For realizing such an expanded function, for example, a rerouting can be activated at the wire-bound subscriber terminal device, as a result whereof all incoming calls are then only signaled at the cordless subscriber terminal device. In this way, the user can be reached via the cordless subscriber terminal device, whereby rerouting can also be undertaken to other, external subscriber terminal devices. What is disadvantageous about this traditional solution, however, is the relatively complicated procedure for activating or deactivating the call redirection in the wire-bound subscriber terminal device. Further, an incoming call is only signaled at the cordless subscriber terminal device and is no longer signaled at the wire-bound subscriber terminal device.
In some traditional switching devices, further, there is the possibility of connecting subscriber terminal devices connected thereto in parallel in terms of switching technology via what is referred to as a “team solution” or a “hunt group”. In this case, incoming calls are simultaneously signaled at all subscriber terminal devices connected in parallel. A complicated activation/deactivation of the above-described call redirection is eliminated in this solution since the calls are automatically signaled at all subscriber terminal devices connected in parallel. What is disadvantageous about this traditional solution, however, is that the respective subscriber terminal devices—dependent on the specific, technical realization—occupy the same or different lines given an outgoing call and, accordingly, are also differently signaled or indicated with the same or different telephone numbers toward the outside.